Steve Rogers Regrets
by ZOYAH
Summary: Imagine being in a relationship with someone, everything is going good but you are holding yourself back because of meaningless accusations people have told you. Then add into the equation your first love showing up, and boommm! like that you leave your current love and never even thought about it...then you regret once everything comes back crashing down on you and you find yours


**MENTIONS OF SUICIDE BUT DOES NOT HAPPEN OR TAKE PLACE BE WARNED***

~ **Sooo I am new to this site and I am pretty sure I am just waddling through if you spot mistakes let me know. Uploading one of my completed stories on Archive of Our Own as a practice~**

Chapter 1

There is no reason to treat others as dirt. No reason to use them and never put them into consideration. Steve Rogers learned that the hard way. If he could spin back time, he would totally take that offer and do things differently. The amazing and self-righteous Captain learned that mistreatment of people isn't only being physical. He was absolutely mean and neglectful. Now, he does regret not doing what his conscious and heart told him it was right. Now, he feels as if he is not here anymore. He feels broken, alone, in pain, and lost. Truly, he is broken and has come so close to ending it all, so he won't feel the judging eyes and voices, or the pitiful looks. The only reasons he has given into the urges, is because he feels he should be punished. That and the idea that his friends and team would dearly miss him.

Unfortunately, he found out soon enough who his real friends were. It sent a shocking revelation through him and hurt deeper, but who was to blame here? There is a common saying that those who are true friends will stand and walk with you no matter what. They are there when things are good and when things are bad. Well, Steve yet again discovered how true that was. And this is how his regret intensify.

Another day, another mission, another debrief, and another day at the avengers tower. What Steve didn't know was the day was about to take a twist.

He got up that morning, making sure not to wake up his companion snoring soundly beside him. He did his morning routine; going for a morning run, taking a shower after that, heading down to the kitchen to make breakfast. And looking at the agenda for the day. Thinking that by sticking to what he does every day, he won't have his mind wondering to how and where everything went wrong.

Flashing back to months earlier and were it all went wrong and broke. Right in the exact place. In the same kitchen. It all began there.

"Good morning sweetheart of mine!" Tony greeted as he came into the kitchen. As usual, the rest of the team are still sleeping.

"Good morning Tony! But please can you keep it down. We talked about this." He greeted but with a scornful tone to his voice.

"Sorry honey-cakes, I mean Captain. It just that well, it's only two of us and since I can't do it in the public thought it would be okay. Since, again it's just us." Tony explained as if that would make any difference. Not the first time he was warned though and won't be the last.

"Tony come on, sit down and finish your breakfast. We are going to be late for Pepper's party." What he wanted to say was hurry up, before the rest of the team comes downstairs and find only two of us eating together.

"It's still early Steve and what is the rush anyways?"

"Tony, come on, we are supposed to be there to help with the guests remember."

"Okay, but I expect to be paid fully after mister punctual."

"Yes, whatever you say. But only if you hurry."

"Yes, captain sir."

On the way to Pepper's they talked about the usual stuff. About work, like how each individual mission went. The company, and all sort of topics.

They arrived at their destination, Tony got excited upon seeing Pepper. Steve pulled the car into the parking space, which happened to be overcrowded and there were some guests standing idly outside as well. Once both were outside of the car and walking side by side, Tony started learning toward him wanting to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he stopped him before he could.

"Tony! What are you doing? Can't you see all these people standing close by?!"

"I just wanted to give you a kiss. Just on the cheek. Nothing wrong with that."

"I know but what will they think? They would for sure have something to laugh about. Just let's go please."

He said as he stepped around and almost stepped further away from Tony. He definitely saw the hurt in Tony's face when he denied the affection, but it would give people the wrong idea. Oh, how he wanted to be open in public and with his friends, but the media, the internet, the people and everything they said and say about Tony Stark. He has an image to uphold if the whole thing does blow up. He is Captain America and if it all goes south, what would people think of him? They would for sure laugh at him for being taken in by a playboy's charm. Still, he has feelings for Tony and he is willing to be with him. Right?

"Okay, okay. My bad. Sorry, again I wasn't thinking."

The walked off as if nothing happened. As he watched Tony walked silently beside him, he regretted not allowing the kiss, but maybe when they are alone, he can give him a reward. Tony always liked the little rewards he gets. He will give him a kiss when they get home and will say sorry and apologize.

The rest of the day went by slow and slow, or it felt like that. Finally, the party ended, and it was time for them to head back. Steve was excited to get home. He hasn't forgotten that he wanted to give Tony a reward. As the come upstairs after parking the car, he could see Nick Fury sitting at the dining area. He explained why he was there. James "Bucky" Barnes was alive and recently handed himself over to S.H.I.E.L.D.


End file.
